This invention relates to a self-contained, portable nursing unit by means of which various patient-nursing operations may be performed in a more rapid, efficient and sanitary fashion.
Portable nursing aid units are generally known. However, such portable nursing units are not usually related to those operations which require the supply of water at different temperatures and drainage of waste liquids in connection with implement cleaning, washing and drinking functions. The foregoing nursing functions which may be of a menial nature, nevertheless require the expenditure of a considerable amount of nursing time and contribute to the high cost of operating hospital institutions.
Although valve controlled systems for supply and draining of liquid to and from liquid receiving receptacles, is generally known, there has been no adaptation of such systems to the particular environment with which the present invention is concerned, namely portable and mobile nursing units. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a portable or mobile nursing unit having a manually and automatically controlled valve system through which various nursing operations or functions are performed involving the cleaning of implements, the washing of a patient and the supply of drinking water to the patient.